Another side of Me
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: AHEM, di Req ama long time Friend and Fans XD well, ini juga baut Hadiah ultahnya ! anyway Enjoy serta tebak siapa orang yang membuat narasi dicerita ini XD


**Yo, sorry… ini Request-an my long time Friend and Fans (alah yang Fans kagak penting okay ?) anyway… HAPPY BIRTDAY ****BITCH ****! (bagi anda yang sedang berulang tahun dan membaca cerita ini saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya muahahaha), dan ini gue masukin lagu apa gitu judulnya kalo nggak salah 'Downfall' dan yang pasti aku sedikit potong liriknya ! dan jangan lupa Enjoy… XD**

_**Fear in me so deep it gets the best of me,  
In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,  
Here I stand hold back so no one can see,  
I feel these wounds, step down, step down,  
step down.  
**_

Ketakutan didalam hatiku benar benar sudah dihadapan mataku. Aku sudah benar benar siap menghadapi 'ketakutan' itu. Walaupun banyak yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menghadapi 'ketakutan' itu. Tetapi aku tetap bersihkeras untuk menghadapi ketakutan itu sendirian, hanya sendiri…. Karena aku lah yang menyebabkan 'ketakutan' ini sendiri dan karena itu lah aku yang harus menghadapi 'ketakutan'-ku ini. Aku mulai menarik napas dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku perlahan lahan. Siap menghadapi 'ketakutan-ketakutan' ku yang sudah di depan mata…

**  
**_**(am I) Breaking Down  
Can I break away  
Push me away, make me fall,  
Just to see, another side of me,  
Push me away, you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me.  
**_

Aku sudah siap, aku sudah berada di depan musuh musuhku yang siap memberikan mimpi mimpi buruk bagiku atau mengantarkanku ketempat peristirahatan terakhirku. Lalu dengan tenang, aku kemudian mengayunkan pedang ku kearah musuh musuhku yang mencoba menjatuhkanku. Tak ada yang kurasakan kecuali sebuah sisi di hati ku yang lain… yang kejam, dingin, dan tidak berperasaan seperti seorang malaikat kematian yang mau mengantarkan mereka ke liang lahar mereka sendiri. Bagaimana tidak ? karena didalam tubuhku mengalirlah sebuah darah dari seorang pria yang mencoba untuk menguasai dua Negara lainnya dengan hal yang disebut 'perang' sampai dia dijuluki sebagai 'Pahlawan Kehancuran' oleh musuh musuhnya dan terkadang aku pun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pahlawan Kehancuran'.

**  
**_**Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,  
to save me now, just come face to face with me,  
stay in place you'll be the first to see, me heal these wounds,  
step down, step down, step down, down**_

_**I'm not breaking, down**_**  
**

Banyak darah musuhku yang mulai menghiasi pedangku ini bersamaan dengan air hujan yang mulai membasahi tubuhku. Aku tetap saja menghajar musuh musuhku untuk mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai 'Penerus Pahlawan Kehancuran' oleh ayahku atau pun orang orang disekelilingku. Banyak orang terkadang mencoba untuk menghentikan ku agar tidak ikut dalam sebuah pertarungan. Tapi, tetap saja… aku tetap ingin terjun kemedan perang agar mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan yang benar benar keluar dari mulut ayahku sendiri sebagai 'Pahlawan kehancuran'. Walaupun begitu, terkadang aku selalu saja merasakan sebuah perasaan 'sakit' di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak tau 'sakit' apa yang kualami saat aku membunuh musuh musuhku. Sebuah perasaan 'sakit' yang tidak ada obatnya. Karena itulah, aku yang akan mengobati 'sakit'-ku sendiri dengan cara menghabisi musuh musuhku…

**  
**_**Fall, can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me  
**_

Tetesan hujan kemudian berhenti dan menciptakan langit yang cerah. Sekarang aku berdiri sendirian dimedan perang. Jauh dibelakangku, semua anak buahku bergembira karena mendapatkan kemenangan yang mutlak saat aku menghabisi semua Jendral di Negara yang sedang aku lawan. Aku hanya berdiri sendirian di antara mayat mayat yang telah aku bunuh dengan pedangku tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka serta keluarga mereka. Kemudian perlahan aku menoleh keatas dan tersenyum puas karena keberhasilanku memenangkan pertarungan ini.

" _ayah… lihatlah saja nanti… aku pasti bisa memimpin kerajaan Wei sampai cita cita mu tercapai_"

**  
**_**No one can see anything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall  
No one can see everything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall.  
Downfall, Fall.**_

**END**

**Gaje amat ini Fanfic trus hayo tebak siapa ini ?? lol, lol, lol…. enjoy**


End file.
